Et après
by Mycene
Summary: Le retour de Voldemort a ébranlé tout le monde magique surtout après la mort de dumbledore. Voici la quète qu'entreprend harry, ron et hermione pour achever la tâche que dumbldore avait commencée. C'est ma première fic sorry si trop court. Mais je suis ou


**Prologue : Le début de tout**

Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel de cette nuit d'été. Tout semblait calme et paisible. Seul, un chien aboyait au loin parce que des gamins bavardaient devant son jardin. Mais, une maison respirait le mystère. Les lumières étaient éteintes alors que 20h sonnait. Ceci est très étrange dans ce quartier assez animé. Les habitants de cette bâtisse semblaient hantés lorsqu'ils sortaient l'air apeuré. Qu'était-il arrivé à ces gens ? C'est ce que je vais vous raconter.

Tout commence par la visite d'un homme massif et amical dénommé Hagrid. Il me raconta mon histoire, ma véritable histoire. Mes parents avaient péris face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Par mage je parle bien de magie, car, à ma plus grande surprise, je suis un sorcier. Ensuite, je suis entré à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, où j'ai beaucoup appris. J'y ai trouvé une famille et deux meilleurs amis : Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. C'est aussi là bas que j'ai de nouveau affronté Voldemort, ah oui excusez moi…. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Puis, lors de ma troisième année, mon passé m'a rattrapé d'une façon assez surprenante : j'ai appris que j'avais un parrain ! Malheureusement accusé à tord d'un meurtre, il a du fuir et se cacher durant deux années entières pour échapper aux détraqueurs.

Le pire reste à venir. En quatrième, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers nous fut fatal car Qui-vous-savez a réussi à renaître grâce à un plan très ingénieux. De plus, j'y ai contribué. Cette ignoble bête voulait mon sang pour retrouver sa forme et par la même occasion pouvoir contrecarrer le sacrifice de ma mère (seule protection contre lui). En effet, à présent il peut me toucher et à nouveau tuer, Cédric en a payé les frais ! La suite est pleine de souffrance. Le ministère ne croyait nullement au retour de Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore fut remplacé par un crapaud sans cervelle du ministère. Mais, en secret, l'ordre du Phénix se rassemblait pour faire face. Comme d'habitude, on s'en est mêlé mais cette fois j'avais un avantage : je ressentais ce que lui ressentait. Ce qui nous a conduit à la poursuite d'une prophétie, ma prophétie. Mais, les mangemorts, ces fidèles, ont débarqué. Luttes s'en suivirent avec une mort, très douloureuse pour moi. Sirius, mon parrain, n'était plus. Il avait traversé le voile. Enfin, le ministère se réveilla et renvoya Fudge. L'année dernière fut extrêmement sombre. Dumbledore me donna des leçons sur la vie de Tom Jedusor, Lord vous-savez-qui. Nous avions découvert tellement. Et puis, le trou du désespoir, l'école fut attaquée par les mangemorts dirigés par mes deux pires ennemis : Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue. Rogue avait toute la confiance du directeur mais il en abusa. Cette crapule agissait toujours pour le Mal et tua face à moi mon mentor.Ce fut l'enterrement le plus improbable au quel j'ai assisté : Le grand Dumbledore assassiné !C'est après ça que j'ai quitté Giny, ma petite amie, pour continuer la tâche que nous avions commencée. Heureusement, mes amis m'ont accompagné.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que nous cherchions dans le village des indices. Même dans l'ancienne maison des Gaunt, rien. Je commençais à désespérer. Hermione consultait les archives, les bibliothèques au cas où ; Ron grimpait aux arbres, fouillait les buissons et errait dans la campagne à la recherche d'un signe et moi, j'interrogeais les anciens et autres villageois. Mais, ce fut en vain.

_« Ne t'en fais pas Harry. On va partir d'ici et aller par exemple à l'orphelinat au cas où il aurait laissé quelque chose dans sa chambre. »_

_« Hermione a raison, on stagne ici. Et puis, j'en ai marre de grimper aux arbres, j'ai mal aux doigts »_

Devant l'air ennuyé de Ron, Harry eut un fou rire. Cela lui fit tellement de bien. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ris. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimander mais Harry l'arrêta :

_« Non Hermione laisse le, il me fait rire et j'en ai bien besoin. »_

_« Je sais, on a bien remarqué que tu ne vas pas bien. Si tu veux, on peut en parler ça te soulagerait peut être de partager ta peine »_

_« C'est juste que ça fait deux années de suite que disparaissent les personnes vers qui je pouvais me tourner si j'avais une question, un doute. Je pensais qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un derrière moi au cas où j'échouerais. Mais, maintenant je suis seul face à mon destin. »_

_« Nous sommes là aussi, même si on a pas la baguette aussi facile que Dumbledore. On ne t'abandonnera pas. »_

_« Je sais Ron. Mais, bon j'avais l'impression d'avoir un grand père enfin et Sirius aurait presque remplacé mon père. Je n'ai à nouveau plus de vraie famille….Oui je sais que ta mère me considère comme son fils et vous deux vous êtes mes frère et sœur. »_

_« On a compris t'inquiète. Allez si on mangeait, ça nous mettra du baume au cœur »_

_« Ne mange pas encore tout le pain Ronald ou je te jure que j'écris à ta mère et tu vas le regretter »_

_« Mais…. »_

Ils continuèrent à se disputer, et moi je souris car ce peu de bonheur faisait du bien à mon cœur blessé. Que ferais-je sans ces deux énergumènes qui ne cessent de se chamailler joyeusement. On jurerait car ça leur plait et puis, qui sait ce qu'il y a entre eux même moi je ne le sais pas. Un petit mystère a résoudre en plus mais celui-là est beaucoup plus gai à élucider !

Suite au prochain. C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents !


End file.
